


Is it just a Dream

by Sawamuraeijun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DNF, Eventual Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawamuraeijun/pseuds/Sawamuraeijun
Summary: George has been doing gymnastics and cheerleading for years so naturally he'd get better over the years but no one expected him to be a rising star in the cheerleading community. It really shouldn't have surprised people seeing as he singlehandly took his team to nationals and won in his freshmen and sophmore year. He also went to compete in solo nationals in middle school and won, so when George got offers from elite highschools -and- universities he couldn't say he was exactly surpirsed. But one highschool caught his eye, the best cheerleading and gymnastics program in the USA for highschool and George was being scouted by them. There he would find many things.(THIS IS A DNF FIC)
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	1. American Dream

George was practically trembling in excitement as he almost pranced out of the plane that had just landed. He was finally in America, after five long months of going back and forth between emails and messages of offers he was finally here. Those five months had been really long for George, but when he first received the email explaining he had been wanted by the best cheerleading program in America time had moved by so fast when he read it. He almost contemplated rereading the email right now in the rush of the airport just to convince himself where he was and what was happening.

George shouldn't have been that surprised though, he -had- competed in nationals all throughout years 7 to 11 and managed to win first place 3 out of the 5 years he went. Not only did he bring his team to nationals for a team competition but he also competed in nationals for a solo performance and won 2 out of the 5 years he went. He did come in second place 3 out of the 5 years for his solo performance and for competition they ended up in fourth in one year because George had managed to fracture his ankle while on stage. But nonetheless George was a prodigy when it came to cheerleading and gymnastics.

Even as George realized his own worth as a cheerleader he was still in shock, even after the five months of conversing with the high school and discussing possible arrangements he still thought he was in a dream. But here he was in America lost and confused, he was supposed to be looking for the cheerleading and football coach but he couldn't seem to remember what they looked like.

George was about to pull out his phone—not to reread the email—and look at the pictures he was sent so he could recognize them but he heard his name faintly behind him. Twisting his body George turned around to spot two somewhat familiar faces amongst the crowd. It did help that he knew they were both awkwardly taller than the average height and that the football coach was obviously more muscular than the average male.

"Coach Reel and Coach Monte?" George asked hesitantly, his face ready to scrunch up in embarrassment if he was wrong.

But thankfully the two heads turned to him properly before taking a good look at George, "Yes that is us, George Davidson I presume?" The female coach questioned, her head tilted to the side still examining George subtly.

"Ah y-yes that's me!" George stuttered out as he awkwardly stuck his hand out for a handshake towards either of the coaches.

To his surprise the football coach took his hand and gave George a firm squeeze and a hard shake, "It's nice to meet you George, we're happy you got here safely and we're happy to have you come to our school." His voice was raspy and rough with a slight mindless aggression to it. George assumed the rasp and slight aggression in his voice was because he was constantly yelling orders to his players and getting mad. He assumed today must've been especially bad seeing as it sounded raw and he noticed the way Coach Reel cringed in pain.

George smiled softly at the coaches words, "Thank you guys for giving me a chance to come here."

"Of course son! Someone as talented as you deserves to have this chance, anyways let's get going, we'll set you up with one of our students to live with well that's after we give you all your school information and textbooks." Coach Monte stated as she started to lead the way towards what George assumed was a car or taxi.

It was a car, most likely coach Monte's seeing as she was the one to hop into the driver's seat while coach Reel helped George put his luggage into the trunk of the car, although George only had two bags and he could've managed by himself. George silently hoped into the backseat after gently shutting the trunk of the SUV.

"I'm sure you remember from before but you do have to try out for the cheerleading team, and even if you get in you're basically at the bottom of the line." Coach Monte pointed out as she sent a sharp look through the rearview mirror into George's widening eyes.

He hurriedly nodded his head in understanding, "Yes coach Monte." George almost saluted the woman from her strict and harsh tone.

At that moment George knew that coach Monte would be a really tough coach and wouldn't go easy on anyone, but that's what George liked, he liked being pushed hard until he was exhausted and wanted to die. George was just in love with cheerleading and if having to push himself to puking or passing out to do cheerleading he would.

When they finally pulled up to the school George had been so lost in space he hadn't even gotten the chance to look out the windows and see America, to see Florida. Now here he was about to get assigned to a random fellow student to room with, someone he didn't know, with no money or direction. George would be lying if he said he wasn't scared because in reality he was a little scared, he wasn't sure how it would go, how meeting with his roommate would go, if they were nice and welcoming. But George had to be open minded and just wait and see instead of overthinking and panicking.

As George got out of the car the first thing he noticed was the smell of Florida air, back at the airport he hadn't realized the smell, the taste, the feel of the air; but now that he was deeper into Florida he could tell the difference. The air felt slightly sticky and humid, George knew that would take a while to get used to, especially since he would be sweating a lot from cheerleading. But other than the humidity he felt warm and cool from the slight breeze, it felt nice after he stood there for a minute soaking it up. The weather was very different in England, it was much colder and there were clouds hanging over the sky almost all the time, George started to realize he might start to like it in Florida. Not that it wasn't a bad thing, it was a great thing, George just wasn't sure if he was ready to already start liking Florida only after 1 hour of landing.

One thing George could distinctively smell was the salt from the ocean's in the distance. George had never smelled saltwater before, he had never even swam in the ocean before, hell George rarely went outside to be honest, other than cheering on his old football team in England. But even that was rare seeing as the whether wasn't always nice and the team there was fucking trash. The only good thing back in England at the moment was his family.

George had been surprised when they allowed him to go all the way to America for a cheerleading program, but knowing his parents they would always support George and help him get the best opportunities. George truly loved his parents, they were the reason he had started cheerleading, with them paying all his fees and encouraging him when he said he wanted to do cheerleading instead of football. He also knew that his parents were proud of him, but god he'd better stop thinking of them or he'd start crying and then his dad would kick his ass. George almost laughed at the thought, making all the sad thoughts dissipate and leave him smiling.

"George this is Alex, Alex this is our new student who was scouted for the cheerleading team, George." Coach Monte snapped George out of his thoughts, bringing his eyes towards a male with a similar build to his, and although Geroge would never admit it the guy--Alex--was in fact taller than him by a few centimeters.

"No way! He looks tiny!" Alex squawked out holding his stomach from laughing to hard.

George gaped at the guy, "I'm tiny? We're the same height! You know I'll just start calling you short Alex." George barked back at Alex, his face twisted in an amused look while Alex looked angry at George's nickname.

"Ok boys," The football coach called out in a demanding tone, a warning not to go further in the stupid argument.

George decided it was best to shut up, he didn't want to tarnish his reputation already, even if Alex just argued with him he truly seemed like a good and humorous guy, maybe George could get along with him. George would just have to see.

"Here are your books and a key to the apartment shared with Alex, now shoo! I'll see you tomorrow for practice, after school, show up late and you're dead." The cheerleading coach's voice turned dark and threatening for a moment at the end sending the bad kind of shivers down George's spine.

"Right!" He yelled before turning back to Alex as the both of the coaches walked away.

"You're a Junior, right?" The man asked, his mouth turning up slightly.

George nodded, "Yea, what about you?"

"I was supposed to be in my sophomore year but I got moved up since I'm awesome." Alex bragged, his smile turning into a full blown grin that screamed mischief to George.

"Bragging much." George snorted as he watched Alex's grin falter.

"Whatever, I'll end you later, let's go home." Alex teased George.

George silently followed Alex, his mind wondering about, thinking about how tomorrow would go, who he would meet and what they would be like. George also wondered if the team would mostly be made up of females like his old team, George didn't mind female teammates but it would be nice to have a few male companions. Cheerleading as a male wasn't always easy.

George contemplated the question he had in mind before deciding to just ask it, "Are you on the cheerleading team?"

Alex laughed a little but it was clear to George there was no judgement or disgust in his laugh, "No, not really my thing, although I do sing for a band I'm in." Alex said with a smile, "I go by Quackity in the band, so it's what a lot of people call me."

George chucked loudly beside 'Quackity' as the other just looked confused, "Quackity? That's good, does everyone have code names?" George was only jokingly asking but Alex's response surprised him.

"Pretty much, a lot of people do, sometimes there completely different from their name and other times they mix in a word or a different letter in their name. Like a kid named Nick goes by Sapnap most of the time, Floris goes by Fundy, he's actually captain of the cheerleading team. And then there's Karl, Karl just goes by KarlJacobs, his first and last name. Of course there many other people but you'll meet them soon enough." Alex explained wholeheartedly, it was a genuine response and George was happy with it even if it did weird him out at first.

Fundy? George thought, Fundy was the cheer captain, basically one of the best cheerleaders in America at that. Although she MW thing about the name ticked George off, maybe it was because George couldn't picture the other cheerleaders face? But that couldn't be true because he cousins picture Karl's or Sapnaps face but they didn't irritate him.

"What's Floris.. or Fundy like?" George asked just as Alex turned down a pathway leading up to an apartment building. The apartment George would be living at for the next 2 years, hopefully if he found a way to get money in the next 4 o 5 months.

"You can just call him Floris for now, people only really actually call us by our 'stage' names when events happen. Like a cheer competition, football game, a dance, or a band concert." Alex quoted the word stage in a way that meant fake names.

Alex pulled open the door after pushing his key in and turning it to unlock the door. He aloud George to step inside before directing them up two flights of stairs and then left to the first door. Alex then took another key, this one more used and rusty to unlock the door to George's new apartment, shared with what seemed like the stupidest but funniest guy he's ever met.

"Anyways! You can put your stuff in the other room, it's just left of the bathroom." Alex pointed to the bathroom and then in the direction of the extra room.

As George hauled his luggage beside him he could faintly hear Alex telling him about Floris, "Not gonna lie Floris can be real tough and stubborn. He'll fight for what he wants and won't hesitate to make someone's life hell. At times he can be real nice though, it's always awkward and tense around him cause no one can tell if he's gonna be mean or nice."

"So basically I have to get on his good side to get closer to him and then get on his bad side so I can beat him?" George muttered to himself as he mindlessly unpacked his articles of clothing as well as everything else he needed, which did in fact include his 7 different pairs of shoes.

"It's getting late George we should eat and then head to bed." Alex said from across the hall.

George only realized then just how exhausted he felt, the plane ride really took a lot out of him, but even then he knew it would still be hard to fall asleep. In England it was only 5 P.M while in Florida it was already 10 P.M.

"Ok!" George called back before adding after a thought, "I'm not hungry at the moment so I'll just head to bed."

"K, I'll wake you up tomorrow." Alex concluded before leaving George to rest.

"I guess I'll see what Junior year brings me tomorrow." George mumbled to himself.


	2. The Handsome Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is late to his first day of Junior year in America and he happens to meet someone who interests him.

The next morning did not go as planned, not only did Alex wake up late but so did George causing them  _ both  _ to be late and in trouble.  _ So much for a good impression,  _ George whined in his head as he almost tackled Alex to the ground in an attempt to follow the other out of the apartment doors. 

They had woken up 10 minutes before school was starting, that gave them 10 minutes to get ready before they had to book it out. But that also didn’t happen thanks to George who couldn’t find his cheer bag. It seemed that George hadn’t realized he didn’t have it with him when he left the airport, but to be honest George couldn’t really blame himself, he was a little delirious when he got off the plane. But nonetheless it held them both back an extra 5 minutes while they both searched the apartment for it before concluding that George must have left it at the airport. Which then sent George into a breakdown, his first day in America and he already lost something. It hurt George even more when he remembered that it was his  _ cheer _ bag, the bag that held everything that was deemed expensive. 

His breakdown had caused them to be an extra 3 minutes late seeing as Alex had freaked out at the sight of his new roommate in tears. In the end they made it out of the apartment 20 minutes later and then booked it to school. And in that moment George loathed the idea of not having a car to drive, but it’s not like he or Alex had the money to get a car, so George would just have to get used to it. Although in the position he was in right now George was aloud to be slightly angry at the thought. 

As they hurriedly ran to school George didn’t have a second to worry about the fact that he wouldn’t have a bag for cheer today because he was in fact busy running for his life practically. 

“Record time!” Alex heaved as they somehow actually managed to make it to the doors without dying.

“Record time?” George repeated back in confusion.

Alex beamed with delight at the confusion, “Yea! We made it in 7.54 minutes! Usually it takes me 8.03 minutes!”

George gaped, “Are you always late?” 

Alex didn’t answer, Alex left George questioning the meaning behind his words. 

“Late…” George muttered as he tapped his fingers against his arm and followed the now silent Alex inside the front doors and down in the direction George assumed was the office.

_ Don’t tell me I have a roommate who always sleeps in!?  _ George cried out silently, he couldn’t believe that out of all people he could’ve gotten paired with for housing he got Alex who slept in and was apparently always late with a record time of 8.03 in rushing to school. 

To say that this was horrible for George was an understatement, George had rarely been late, he was never allowed to, and he didn’t doubt that being late here would be allowed either, especially seeing as he was ‘on’ the cheer team. 

George assumed that they didn’t accept tardiness, what team or club would? They would want the best students and players on their team who gave 110% each and every time. George was that kind of student and player, but with being late he wasn’t sure if the 110% would make up for it, George just had to make sure he wasn’t late for practice later today because if he was he would be doomed to death, not only from the coach but his mother. 

“Alex your late again.” A voice cut off his thoughts making George realize that he’s in the office.

Alex laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say?” 

The secretary just sighed in defeat before her eyes fitted over to George, “Don’t tell me you got this young man late too!?” Her eyes snapped back to Alex in accusation. 

George almost snorted at the terrified look in Alex’s eyes, but George had to be honest when saying that the look in the women’s eyes scared him and he wasn’t even on the receiving end. Deciding to be nice for once George budded in before Alex would pee himself no matter how much George wanted to see that, “It’s not all his fault, I just moved from the UK and I lost a bag.” 

“Oh… we’ll still, I imagine that you were already late before that though. No matter now though! What’s your name dear?” The women asked, her fingers hovering over the keyboard ready to type George’s name and bring up his information.

“Uh George Davidson.” George stuttered out as he wrung his fingers together in an attempt to calm the anxiety climbing. 

George still wasn’t sure what everyone would think of him and he wasn’t sure what kind of people he would meet. And the thought scared him for some reason, he hadn’t noticed it before but he had a gut feeling that his ‘adventure’ in the US wouldn’t all be amazing and good. He had a gut feeling that his stay in the US would soon go haywire in a way, and that shook him to his core. But George was determined to not waste this chance and make the most of it, whether his gut feeling was true or not wouldn’t matter. 

“Ah George! I’m Ms. Mabelle, the office lady.” She laughed at the title before handing George his information she had printed in the time George was lost in his mind, “If you need anything come and see me! And don’t let Alex make you late all the time.” She concluded with a heated stare before shooting them away.

George nodded before he looked down to the small stack of papers he was handed, the first page was just locker information. The second page was where it got more important and detailed, it held all his personal information from the UK and the details of his old schools. The third page included his old cheer teams and evaluation from his old coaches, George hadn’t realized how much his coaches saw in him until he read the evaluations. It made him happy that his coaches believed and saw potential in him, it made sense why they were always pushing him to do better, to be better when they knew how far he could go. 

The last two pages were filled with schedules, his class schedule and then his cheer schedule, he decided he’d look at his cheer schedule at lunch seeing as he was already late and needed to get to class. “Thanks, Ms. Mabelle.” George lifted his head and smiled to the older women.

“What class do you have?” Alex asked as they both walked away from the office.

George glanced back down to his schedule and found today’s schedule, “Uhh, AP science?” George suggested as he turned the paper towards Alex.

Alex laughed, “You're a nerd!” He commented making George stiffen in response ready to defend himself. As if Alex had known George was about to rant on about that he started again, “Not in a bad way Georgie! I just think it’s funny seeing as well you don’t look nerdy.” 

That only made George more defensive, “Then what do I look like?” He accused, his voice hard.

Alex only sputtered out another laugh at George’s defensiveness, “You look dainty.”

“WHAT!?” George screamed causing Alex to immediately shush the cheerleader.

“God! You’re so loud, nevermind dainty.” Alex rolled his eyes in amusement, “Just forget about it, you have class in room 187, it’s that way! Good luck.” George hadn’t been given a chance to clarify where he was going before Alex took off in the opposite direction.

George huffed and turned to the way he assumed Alex had pointed, he was relieved to see that the numbers on the doors were going up from 178 to 183. He was close now and when he finally made it to the door there was silence, George was sure he had the wrong room as he heard no talking. But as he looked back to the room number sure enough it said 187, his new AP science room that was dead silent.

And as George was about to open the door just to make sure that it was empty before going back down to the office something stopped him. A deep voice that sent chills down his spine and made his arm hairs stand up, “No one in there?” The person asked from behind George, closer than they should have but at that moment George didn’t mind.

George stammered out a response, “Uh I-I don’t know.” 

The male laughed lightly, “You don’t know?” He questioned and George could hear the smirk in his voice.

George turned around ready to put the guy in his place but when he turned he was met with a broad chest.  _ Great _ , George thought,  _ he’s fucking tall _ . 

“I haven’t looked in yet!” George huffed out as he lifted his head a noticeable amount to see the guys face.

To say George almost staggered wasn’t a lie, the guy in front of George was beautifully handsome and George had to take a deep breath to stop himself from gasping or sighing. 

Although George tried to hide how pleasing the other guy was to look at it wasn’t enough as the taller males smirk widened considerably, “... Are you new?” 

George nodded, “Yup!”

“I’m Clay or Dream, either or.” George was able to put a name to the face. 

_ Clay _ had stunning green eyes and long fluttery eyelashes that complimented his eyes, his lips a pale pink and slightly plump. And his hair, long and wavy blond hair that was tied back in a man bun. To say George felt like this man was most literally a dream was 100% true, not only was Clay really hot and tall but he was  _ real _ . 

George had realized he’d been daydreaming a little too long when he noticed the questioning look on Clay’s face, “Oh, I’m George and from the UK.” 

“And you're also late on your first day.” Clay teased with a smile.

“It’s not my fault!” George whined out throwing his hands up in defeat, it really wasn’t George’s fault. It was Alex’s and the person who misplaced George’s cheer bag… well that might’ve been George’s fault.

Clay only smiled bigger, his amusement clear in the way his eyes sparkled, “Oh and how so?”

“Alex slept in and I lost my cheer bag!” George pointed a finger to Clay’s overly large chest, “Not my fault.”

Clay wheezed, literally wheezed and clutched his stomach as small tears dropped from his eyelashes, “Alex!? Oh that’s good!” Clay struggled to catch his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” George asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.  _ Did Clay and Alex know each other? _ George questioned in his head.

“Alex is always late, good luck with that.” Clay stated as he harshly rubbed at his eyes, “And you play cheer?” 

“You don’t play cheer you do cheer.” George rolled his eyes, “And are you gonna tell me where the class is?” He asked after remembering that he was late and now he couldn’t find his first class.

“Oh I don’t know, I’m not in AP Science.” Clay shrugged his shoulders.

George gaped at the taller man, “THAN WHY ARE YOU HERE?” He screamed.   
  


Not only was George having a bad morning from being late and losing his cheer bag but now he was even more late because of a despicably attractive man that distracted him from the task at hand. 

Without giving Clay a chance to respond to his screaming question he pushed open the door and like he thought no one was in there. He turned back around and walked past Clay who was almost on the floor from laughing too hard to go back to the office. 

“Oh god I’m dying!” He could faintly hear Clay talk in between laughs as he rounded the corner.

_ Good _ , George silently thought with a frown.

This Clay guy might have been extremely attractive but he seemed like an asshole who thought everything was funny. Not to mention that fact the idiot wheezed as a laugh, George wasn’t impressed to say the least. He just hoped he wouldn’t see anymore of the guy, although that probably wouldn’t happen seeing as guys that were big like Clay usually played sports. And George being in America to join the cheer team cheers for teams and not only at competitions which meant he _ would _ in fact be seeing Clay again. And while George desperately wanted not to enjoy the thought of seeing the handsome man again he was somewhat excited. 


	3. Lunchtime Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that everyone included in this fic is either aged up or down to fit the story line and their characters.

George only had two classes in the morning but they were the longest classes of his life! He was exhausted, especially from having to do the stupid introduce yourself speech, not only was it unnecessary but also embarssing, to George at least. God even thinking about it had George cringing as he walked through the now dull halls towards the lunch hall. 

There he would hopefully find Alex as well as the classmates he had met in his second class, Karl and Darryl (BadBoyHalo) which was Math. 

Karl had been really loud but George wasn’t one to judge as he himself was a loud guy, George wouldn’t deny the fact he screamed a lot. But George guesses that’s why they hit it off so fast, that and Karl was just a funny guy, constantly laughing, he had a feeling that Karl and Alex were  _ good _ friends.

When George first saw Darryl he assumed the guy would be quiet but surprisingly he was actually really kind and welcoming, George was thankful for that. George wasn’t sure what it was but Darryl gave off a positive vibe, always smiling and cracking some jokes. While also gently scolding Karl for some of his inappropriate jokes, George had laughed hard at some of them which left Darryl to give up and leave them be. 

Needless to say George was starting to have a good feeling, a good feeling about coming to America, meeting Alex--even if the guy was annoying--and the others. George had been so caught up in the joy he had forgotten about the guy from earlier, the tall blond male who had memed him. 

Shaking his head George realizes he’s now in the lunch hall, scanning his eyes around he searches for his new friends in the loud and crowded area. George wasn’t sure how he imagined what an American lunch hall would look like but it wasn’t like this, loud and crazy, exactly like the ones back in the UK. 

“GEORGE!” George snapped his head towards the direction his name came from, his eyes instantly finding Alex who wore a huge grin and waved George over. 

George’s eyes fitted around the people beside Alex and he was pleased to find both Karl and Darryl who also looked towards George at the sound of Alex calling his name. George smiled awkwardly back to Alex and made his way through the mobs of students who were lingering around in the middle of the walkway. 

_ Curse them _ , George thought angrily. 

Somehow without any casualties or injuries George finally managed to make it to the table where Alex, Karl, and Darryl were sitting at. 

“Hi,” George mumbled as he took an empty seat beside Alex to catch his breath.

“George.” Alex started with a laugh, “You’re sweating.”

George stuck his tongue out childishly to Alex, “Well ya, the crowd was horrible, god do people not move out of the way ever?”

“Well they do sometimes, but only for like 4 people.” Someone across from George commented with a frown.

George frowned back, “Why’s that? Are they like royalty?” George jokingly said.

Everyone around George only chuckled dryly, “Mine as well be.” Karl said.

“Ok… well.” George fell back into his awkward state of introvertness.

Alex jumped up slightly, “Oh right guys! This is George, he’s from the UK and he does cheerleading.” Alex spoke to everyone around the table before turning back to George to ask, “Uhh anything else to add?”

George flinched at the weight of many eyes on him as they awaited his answer, “Not really I guess.” George swiftly said in an attempt to get the eyes off him and thankfully for George they did with only some questioning stares on him.

“Nice! You’ll fit right in! Karl here is also on the cheerleading team, did he tell you that?” The same person from before asked with a grin.

George turned to Karl who only looked back with a sheepish grin, “Oops? I kinda forgot to mention that.” Karl admitted before quickly adding, “Although I may quit soon, it’s just really hard.”

Everyone chuckled lightly with George, “Anyways! This is Zak, that’s Luke, Will, and Sam.” Darryl introduced everyone, Zak was sitting beside Darryl and Luke was the one sitting in front of George while Will and Sam were on either side of Luke. (Skeppy, Punz, Wilber Soot, Awesomedude)

“And I’m Clay.” A voice from behind George mocked.

“YOU!” George hissed as he whipped around only to be met with clothing again, although seeing as George was sitting down he wasn’t at Clay's chest anymore, instead George was eye level with the other man's crotch.

It took George a moment to realize just where his head was by and when he did George shrieked and hurriedly stood up, a desperate attempt to be eye level with Clay, well more like chest level, “Well hello to you too.” Clay teased with a cheeky smile.

“Uhh, I’m here too.” George hadn’t noticed the person beside Clay but when he did he jumped in surprise not expecting another person.

Clay turned to look at his unassumed friend with a smile, “Aww, Nicky poo I didn’t forget about you!” Clay teased as he jutted out his hand to grasp “Nicky’s” jaw.

“How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?!” Nicky rolled his eyes before turning to George, “And it’s Nick, how do you know Clay?”

George was baffled, the way  _ Nick _ had asked the question made it seem he was accusing George of something, “None of your business.” George retorted and sent an obvious glance back to Clay.

Nick gaped at George, visibly surprised that George had the audacity to talk back to him meanwhile Clay was laughing at Nick’s surprised face, “Snappy poo calm down now.” It was Alex who teased Nick this time.

“Alex.. Do you really want to start this right now? Or would you like to know how George  _ knows _ Clay?” Nick sent a look that George couldn’t decipher to Alex.

Karl took Alex’s silence as a chance to jump into the conversation, “I’d very much like to know how George knows the almighty Clay without any of us introducing them.” 

Clay rolled his eyes before squishing himself beside George, making Alex awkwardly fall to the ground from Clay’s large frame, “Now Georgie why don’t we explain.” The taller male asked George with another teasing grin.

George cringed at the nickname given to him, “It’s just George.” George corrected with a frown as he shifted slightly away from the heat of Clay’s side.

“Ok just George.” Clay’s lips lifted up into a smirk as he mocked George and eyed the way George noticeably scooted away before obnoxiously moving further into George’s space to annoy him.

George groaned in annoyance as Clay’s thigh pressed against his and his face twisted up into an horrified expression as he had practically walked into that joke, “Nice one, haha.” George said in a dry tone, sarcasm laced in his voice and facial expression.

“Umm, stop flirting in front of us.” Nick exasperated and let out a huff, “Anyways, how do you of  _ all _ people know Clay?” The question was directed to George with an audible accusation attached to it.

George flushed red in anger, “And what do you mean by ‘ _ of all people _ ’?” He gritted out through clenched teeth.

George may be new and popular but that didn’t mean he was going to allow anyone to belittle him or put him down for knowing who he assumed was the most popular and valuable student in the school. 

“I’m sure you know what I mean, don’t you Georgie?” Nick mocked his lips turning up into a snarl, a challenge.

George would gladly accept, “Oh, I’m sure I don’t ‘Nicky poo’ or was it ‘Snappy poo’? Please enlighten me?” George barked back unaware of how silent the room had become and just how many people were eyeing the situation.

Nick’s eyes visibly darkened, his usual brown eyes filled with his pupils, “I’ll gladly enlighten a stupid brat like you. You see Georgie you’re at the bottom of the food chain here, you’re a nobody, and nobodies gets to hang around with Clay.”

George laughs coldly, “As if I’d want to hang around Clay anyways, and for your information he talked to me first. It seems to me that you're a bit possessive of Clay, what? Do you love Clay a bit more than you should as a friend? Tell me Nick just why do you care so much?” At this point George is standing directly in front of Nick staring him down, and Nick whose only a few inches taller than him stares back just as hard.

“Ok ladies let’s not fight over me! I’ll have you know that I love both of you.” Clay takes the small gap of silence from George’s and Nick’s stare down to jump in literally by placing himself between the two.   
  
“Both?” Nick snapped his head towards Clay.

And at the same time George practically screeches, “Ladies?” In question.

Clay sweat dropped and laughed nervously as he glanced continuously back and forth between Nick and George, “Uhh well you see…” He started with a chuckle.

“Clay you seriously didn’t just say you loved us both when you only met the guy today, this has got to be a joke.” To say Nick looked hurt would be an understatement, the guy looked like he was in pain.

“Nick I practically tell everyone I love them when I meet them, you know that and you know that I was only playing around too. Nick I love you more than anything, we're practically brothers.” Clay panickley turned to Nick and explained himself sincerely. 

George sighed and turned away from them, it was a stupid fight to George anyways, in a way it was fun to fight with Nick, not in a mocking or making fun of the fight. But in a way George would fight playfully with his friends back home. In the future George hoped he and Nick would be friends, but for now they could and would continue their silly arguments and fights meaningfully. 

“Are you guys all done bickering? It was funny while you guys were doing it but i’m sure you guys would like to eat now.” Luke stated with a sigh, “And why were you guys so late today?” He questioned Nick and Clay.

“Coach wanted to talk to us for a minute.” Clay answered and sat back down beside George who also sat back down.

Nick nodded in agreement while Luke looked confused, “What’d he want? Why wasn’t I called too?” Luke asked with a slight frown.

Clay chuckled at his expression, “Calm down buddy, he only told us that we’d be getting new individual cheerleaders, like new ones to introduce us in games or personal cheerleaders, however you see it.” He explained.

“Does that mean you’ll finally get Floris off your back since you’re getting a new one too?” Luke questioned with a grimace.

Clay scowled at Luke, “He’s not that bad, either way I don’t know seeing as Floris is captain of the cheerleading team and I’m captain of the football team so the coaches might want to keep the two of us together. We  _ are _ dating, so it would make sense.” Clay replied as he sent a glare towards Luke. 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Luke rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“George is on the cheerleading team, who do you think George will be paired up with?” Karl asked turning to the guys on the football team, Clay, Nick, and Luke.

Nick shrugged, not interested in the question or in anything that had to do with George, “Not sure.” Luke replied with a shrug.

Clay gaped and turned to George, “You didn’t tell me you were on the cheerleading team?”

George laughed nervously, his hands clutching the extra hoodie fabric by his fingertips, “Well technically I’m not officially on the team yet, and I didn’t tell you because one you didn't ask, two you were to busy playing me with that stupid joke.” 

Clay jutted his lips out into a pout, “But still.” It was a childish response in George’s mind, he  _ knew _ it was a childish response but he still swooned inwardly.

George decided then it would be a good time to ignore Clay before his mind went haywire with unneeded and unwanted thoughts of a guy he just met. He muttered in finality, “Whatever.”

“Don’t ignore me now!” Clay whined so pathetically that George almost gagged in disgust.

But still even with Clay staring at the back of George’s head and the constant, annoying protests for George not to ignore the other man. George stayed strong enough to ignore Clay and not lash out at his ridiculous attempts of communicating with George. 

“Ok seriously Clay stop, just imagine how this looks to everyone else, how it could look to Floris.” Nick interrupted another whine Clay was emitting with a cold look.

That name,  _ Floris _ , it made something inside George boil for some reason, it made some part of him anxious. The name Floris unlocked new emotions for George, new thoughts and concerns.

George wondered when he’d finally meet the captain of the cheerleading team, Clay’s boyfriend,  _ Floris _ , the best male high school cheerleader in the world; according to the internet that is. The knowledge of possibly knowing and being on the same team as one of the best youth cheerleaders sparked a flame inside George, the flame to become better than Floris and beat him to become the new best male youth cheerleader.

George  _ really _ wanted to meet this guy now, he really wanted to see just how much better Floris was and just how much harder he’d have to work if he wanted the title of best cheerleader. An accomplishment George never thought could come true if he were told that months ago.

George hadn’t realized someone had been calling him until someone physically touched him to snap him out of his thoughts, “George?” Alex questioned with concern, his eyes filled with worry as he placed his hands on George’s shoulders.

“Oh, U-uh sorry I was in my head for a second there. What were you saying?” George focused his attention towards Alex and explained.

Alex gently took his hands off George’s shoulders to readjust his beanie before repeating his earlier comments, “I was just talking about why Clay and Nick are so popular, but then you spaced off.” 

“Oh sorry, why are they so popular?” George questioned as his gaze switched from Alex to Nick and Clay who were engaged in a conversation with Karl and Will.

“It’s really only because of their good looks and because they are stupidly good at football.” Alex reasoned simply with a click of his tongue, a sign George noted Alex did when he just couldn’t deal with something. 

Before George could reply Karl suddenly jumped from his other conversation to Alex’s and George’s, “Don’t forget to include that they’ve won many tournaments and games. That gained them metals, trophies, and recognition to the public eye, this just means they can’t mess up when they’re being watched by the press or whatever.” Karl added before going back to his other conversation as if he hadn’t just left and interrupted Alex and George.

George had a feeling Karl did that often and everyone just rolled with it, which was fine with George, he’d roll with it too. 

“Yea that’s pretty much it for them.” George noted that as Alex commented quietly he looked dazed as he watched Karl and Nick talking--Clay and Will having their own conversation--his eyes shining with something George didn’t know what to call, all he knew was that there was longing in it.

“Now don’t forget about me.” George jumped at the new voice, calm and soothing but also loud and confident at the same time, the voice shook George’s thoughts.

“Ah, Floris, nice of you to join us, what took you so long?” Darryl asked as he parted away from his intent discussion with Zak.

_ Floris _


	4. A New Tall Guy and A Scandalous Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say George meets another tall guy who helps him find his class and slightly teases him. And then George falls asleep and has a interesting dream.

Floris finally turned to George after explaining why he was late to the others, “You must be the one Coach Monte recruited from the UK.” Floris suggested, his mouth lifting slightly.

George turned from Karl—who he was talking to—towards Floris, “Yes that's me, and you must be Floris.” 

Floris smiled and nodded, “You’d have to be a really good cheerleader to get the attention of our coach, she doesn’t just pick anyone.” 

“That just means he’s one of the best.” Karl stated as he clamped a hand down on George’s shoulder.

George flinched at the heavy touch but nonetheless didn’t shrug it off, in a way the touch was a comforting one and one he could always rely on, “I guess we’ll see at practice.” Floris winked before turning towards Clay with a sweet smile.

“Baby! I didn’t get to see you this morning.” Floris cooed and jumped into Clay’s arms not minding the attention he was getting from bypassers.

Clay smiled wholeheartedly and hugged the other male, “I know.” He whispered before he bent back just enough to kiss Floris.

Floris giggled into the kiss, his eyes lighting up with happiness as Floris stared into Clay’s eyes, eyes filled with love. And George’s heart clenches as his eyes fit over the couple, he hadn’t been sure if they were actually dating or not but now that he knew and he wished he didn’t. 

“George you ok?” Alex asked from beside George bringing his attention away from Clay and Floris.

“Yea I’m good, just thinking about how this afternoon will go.” George lied as he turned away and looked at Alex who was seated with Nick and Karl. 

Alex nodded thoughtfully while Karl giggled, “You’ll do great! Like Floris said, Coach Monte doesn’t just pick anyone, you’ve got to have talent to be recognized by her.” 

Nick grumbled along in agreement, “True.”

“Nick stop being a baby.” Karl shook his head and thumbed Nick's cheek in admiration.

George glanced at Alex and watched his roommate smile as he watched the other two. George could tell there was some past between the three whether it was platonic or romantic didn’t matter, they seemed happy and for some reason it made George happy. 

“Anyways, I’m sure everything will be fine. As long as you’re not late, Coach Monte hates when people are late.” Karl removed his hand from Nick’s face and turned back towards George, ignoring Nick’s pout at the sudden removal of Karl’s hand.

George nodded in understanding, also ignoring the pouting Nick and starstruck Alex, “Who do you cheer for individually?” George directed his question towards Karl as he twirled his thumbs absentmindedly.

Karl beamed at the question and jumped up in his seat in excitement, “I cheer for Nick! He’s vice captain for the football team!” 

Nick’s pout dropped and he laughed hard at Karl’s obvious over dramatic reaction towards the question, “He’s pretty good.” Nick stated with a goofy smile after he stopped laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I wonder who you’ll cheer for.” Alex wondered, coming out of his starstruck state with a tap of his finger to his chin. 

“He either might not get paired up with anyone seeing as he’s new or he’ll get paired up with Dave (Technoblade).” Nick answered with a shrug, Nick wasn’t really sure who George would get paired up with, “It all really depends on your skill as a cheerleader. The more skilled you are the more skilled of a football player you’ll get paired up with.” Nick turned to George and explained.

“I guess we’ll see later today then.” Karl finalized the conversation just as the bell rang for afternoon classes and everyone bid goodbye before rushing off to their own classes not wanting to be late.

Although George had gotten to his morning classes fairly easy as he was given most directions from teachers or classmates he was now left alone in the hallway; unsure of where to go. 

“Pre Calc?” A voice from behind questioned, a small breath of air hitting George’s neck, tingling his skin.

George jumped in shock, the sudden silence disrupted by a shockingly deep voice, he

looked down to his schedule and there it did indeed say Pre Calc, turning around with his eyes downcast he replied, “Uh yea. I’m new and I don’t know where the class is.” George explained

When George finally looked up away from his paper he saw a tall guy, his eyes widening at the difference in height. This guy was about as tall as Clay, maybe a little shorter but it didn’t mean it wasn’t any less intimidating to George.

“Lucky for you I have Pre Calc right now too.” He winked at George, his hand coming out to take George's schedule making George shuffle back slightly. 

“George is it? I’m Dave.” Dave questioned as he read George’s name from the schedule, “Looks like we only have Pre Calc together, that’s too bad.” He commented with a frown.

George only gaped at how open and outwardly this guy Dave was, his name being slightly familiar but George was uncertain of where he had heard it from. “Uh.. yea to bad.” George repeated back nervously.

Dave only smiled softly in reassurance not wanting to scare George, “Pre Calcs this way.” 

Thus George followed another ridiculously taller male towards a class that George didn’t even like. George also didn’t want to think about how Dave shared a dirty blonde hair similarity with Clay and that Dave was handsome if not just as handsome as Clay. Although the thought was now burned into Georges mind.

George lost in thought about comparing Dave and Clay didn’t realize he had just made it to his Pre Calc class, “George..” Dave called out, “George! We’re here.” Dave called louder this time waking George from his state of mind.

“Sorry! Was lost in thought.” George cringed as he remembered his devious thoughts of Dave and Clay from a moment ago, thoughts about just how much George loved the height difference between both guys. Thoughts about the memories of their hands that were engraved in George’s mind, thoughts on how long Clay’s fingers were and how big Dave’s were.

Shaking his head George flushed red after realizing he’d gotten lost in his dirty thoughts again, thoughts about two guys he’d just met, one who was in a committed relationship and the other who was acting weird towards George. George didn’t like the idea of thinking about them, _both_ of them, it would be somewhat better if George only thought about one of them.

Ignoring the curious look Dave was giving George, George pushed past the taller male and entered the classroom taking a seat beside a random person, thanking the fact they were seated in pairs and that Dave couldn’t sit beside George.

But thankfully instead of Dave confronting George he went and sat over by Will who was on the other end of the classroom. To George, Dave gave off a weird vibe, not necessarily a bad one, but not really a good one. But in the end George concluded that it didn’t matter, why should it?

George soon realized that Pre Calc was a waste of time and he’d rather day dream about things he will never get… *like dream*....

Pre Calc wasn’t worth George’s time, it’s not like it was hard, George understood it without having to listen to the teacher go on and on about the logic behind it. The logic didn’t even matter, the actual math did but George didn’t have the guts to say that out loud, especially on his first day. 

So instead of listening to the lecture he sunk into his mind and started thinking and imagining scenarios. All of them would even lead to something, something provocative probably, that’s how it always ended.

Not wanting to waste previous day dreaming time George drifted into the depths of his mind. 

_Clay stood directly in front of George, lips turned up into a smirk as he whispered something against George’s neck, “You smell good.” The hot breath was enough to make George tingle and shiver, his arm hairs standing up as his eyelids dropped a little, into a half blink._

_“Shut up.” George muttered his face flushing as he tangled his hands into his sweater pockets._

_“Make me.” Clay teased with a knowing grin before mockingly saying, “Oh wait… you can’t because you’re the bottom in this situation.”_

_George gaped, “I’M NOT A BOTTOM!” He shrieked, his face turning a bright red as he huffed angrily and slightly embarrassed._

_Just because George ‘was’ a bottom didn’t mean he liked to acknowledge it or be self aware, let alone have it be told right to his face without hesitation or sugarcoating._

_Clay only grinned more at George’s outburst defence, “Sure George, why don’t you prove it?” Clay questioned making it seem like he didn’t expect George to prove it at all._

_But George was stubborn and wouldn’t settle for Clay making a fool of him, “Fine!” George grumbled as he stepped backwards to prepare himself._

_George immediately regretted saying he would try and prove it when in reality he knew he wouldn’t win whatever competition he would soon get himself into._

_“Can’t do it? How about I make it easier for you?” Clay chuckled darkly, a mischievous smile on his face, “You try and make me moan and you win, but if I make you moan first I win.”_

_And George being George accepted the stupid competition, “Deal, but I’ll win.” George only made the situation worse for himself by digging himself deeper into his confidence of not being a bottom and his ‘abilities’ to make Dream moan first._

_Before the shorter male had a chance to overthink his decision Clay said, “Start.” And the battle was on._

_Clay didn’t move, clearly waiting for George to make his first move, it was Clay’s way of giving George a head start or advantage. Which George totally didn’t need, well in his own opinion._

_But nonetheless George pushed his body forward to make the first move, he would be stupid not to take the advantage given to him. In the end Clay would regret it having him being the one who lost and not George. Although that was George’s prediction, in Clay’s mind it went more like; George is going to fail in not even a minute, he thinks he is so cocky but in reality he’ll crumble the second I touch him._

_George’s first move was a small and simple one, holding Clay’s hand. The action made Clay sputter and instantly think that this wasn’t even a fair competition as Clay would ultimately win in the long run if George would only ever be able to grasp Clay’s hand and do nothing else. It was certain in Clay’s mind that he’d win easily._

_George ignored Clay's obvious laughter at his pathetic attempt at trying to make him moan, George panicked when he got close to Clay and just grasped his hand. But he didn’t one but regret it, Clay’s hand was warm and much larger than George’s, his hand was comforting to hold._

_George smiled as he felt Clay squeeze his hand, a warning that Clay was about to make his move. George gulped at the sudden tension, the sudden humidity and warmness in the air, and the heaviness of Clay’s stare that weighed him down._

_Clay didn’t want to be too forward and scare George but he also didn’t want to go too easy and give George another advantage. Although even if Clay did go easy it’s not like anything would change seeing as George only held his hand. But still Clay wanted to somewhat respect George, until things got more hot and heavy. For now he’d start with what he thought would be a light touch._

_But from the gasp that George let out it evidently affected George way more that Clay thought it would. A simple grasp of Clay holding George’s waist was enough to make George suffocate, to make him drown in happiness. That known fact made Clay beam as a sense of pride washed over him._

_It was George’s turn, and after he settled down he turned abruptly in Clay’s arms, making himself face more into the taller males chest. He looked up at Clay, his eyes shining with want, with need, George jumped, making Clay grasp George’s ass to keep him from falling as George stuffed his face into Clay’s neck. Softly nibbling on the tender skin, leaving a purple and red mark._

_Clay panted hard, his chest expanding and contracting harshly as George continued his abrupt assault on Clay’s neck._

_But Clay refused to lose, especially to George who was quite literally in the palm of his hands now. Clay took a chance, deciding now was the time to take things to the max and make George moan._

_Clay held George in a bruising grip as he lifted the smaller man in his arms to grind-_

“GEORGE!” Will screamed for the thousandth time in an attempt to wake George up. 

“What the fuck!?” George groaned as his eyes popped open and he banged his head against the cold table.

George wanted to punch Will, his dream was just getting to the good part! Clay was just about to grind George down into his crotch, it was so close! And now George wouldn’t be able to get that moment back, plus he was stuck with a raging boner from his dirty dream.

_I’m a horny bastard_ , George silently thought to himself.

“You slept through the rest of your classes, you're late for cheer now.” Will shook George for extra measure to make sure he was awake.

“Fuck!” George moaned in agony, “Thanks Will.” George muttered tiredly as he awkwardly got up, trying to hide his visible boner.

Not only was George honey as fuck at the moment, missed his other afternoon classes, but now he was late to the one thing he was specifically told not to be late to. 

_Fuck Clay,_ George angrily said in his mind, before the horny side of him mocked, _Yes do fuck Clay._

George ignored his subconscious as he ran toward where he faintly remembered the locker rooms were. It was futile as his mind was in the gutter, filled with thoughts of how soft Clay’s skin was in his dream. How sweet he tasted, how his hands felt holding his own and how they felt gripping his ass. How he whispered in George’s ear, how George wanted to get the same butterflies he felt in his dream right now. 

He knew it was wrong to be thinking these things, not because Clay was a guy but because Clay had a boyfriend. Clay was a taken man and here George was having sexual dreams about him. Imagining the way Clay would leave purple bruises on George’s skin, imagining just how amazing it felt to be up against Clay and how they almost fit together like a puzzle piece. And George didn’t stop imagining it, he couldn’t stop, not when he could physically feel the familiar touch of Clay’s muscular thigh pressed against his ridiculously smaller one. Not when he couldn’t get rid of Clay’s intoxicating and inviting smell. Not even when George _knew_ it was so very wrong and _knew_ that Floris and Clay were happy together, in love together.

* * *

**A/N**

**I’m having a hard time deciding what to do for chapter 5, any ideas?**


	5. Naked Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George stumbles upon something.

George wanted to curl up in a ball, surrounded by venomous things and die, that would surely be better than the situation he had gotten himself into.

He had made it to the locker rooms, pushed open the doors to see naked men. Not only naked men but _football_ naked men. He went into the _wrong_ locker room, the locker room for the football players. And there he saw naked men, _big_ and tall, standing in all their glory.

And to George it was fine, it really was until one of them saw him, staring with bright sparkly eyes. “Oi! Are you lost?” One asked with a confused face, shamelessly flaunting himself in front of George.

George flushed bright red, his face, his ears, his neck, his whole body was red with embarrassment. “I-I Uh.” George stuttered, blinking rapidly but not looking away.

The same guy from before only looked more confused, even more oblivious to George’s embarrassment. “Are you sick? Your so fucking red.” 

The comment bluntly thrown out made George burn up even more, his skin alighting on fire, hot, sweaty, and burning with embarrassment and shame from not looking away. “Just lost.” George finally managed to form a somewhat complete sentence while forcing his eyes to look away. 

“Oh-“ The guy was interrupted by a skeptical voice, filled with confusion.

“George?” George thought he might’ve been dreaming again, he swore he had just heard Clays voice calling his name. 

“George is that you?” There it was again, George turned around towards the source of the voice, and there he was. 

Clay stood a few feet in front of George, also naked, _just why the fuck are all of them naked?_ George questioned silently to himself. _Not that it mattered,_ his devious mind added. 

Either way it only felt more like a dream, which concluded in George pinching himself so hard he drew blood to confirm he was in fact not dreaming, no matter the pain. Because it was all real, so a little pain didn’t matter because Clay stood in front of him now. With dripping wet hair clinging to his shoulders and beads of water rolled down his neck, over his collarbones and over his left nipple. Going farther and farther down his torso, which left George’s eyes glued to the droplet of water that raced down Clay’s body. His eyes only stopped when the droplet seeped down Clay’s V-line. 

George gulped hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed numerous amounts of air to calm himself and force his eyes back up. The temptation was there and nothing was stopping him, nothing except his dignity and brain telling him to be respectful. So no matter how temptatious the thought of seeing Clay fully seemed, George wouldn’t allow himself to be a hormonal teenager, at least not right now. 

With a tenacious grip on his arm George met Clay’s eyes, his oh so beautiful green eyes, that danced mischievously under the yellow flickering light. “You alright there love?” And although Clay’s mouth didn’t move the words seemed like his own, like he was meant to say them. 

Instead his eyes reluctantly drifted from Clay to the familiar voice, the voice belonged to Dave who undoubtedly looked just as mouth watering as Clay. Not naked like everyone else, but with his practice pants on, his torso bare of clothing, tanned and toned, and to say the least it was very eye-pleasing. All the while with hair shorter than Clay’s but clipped back so his bangs didn’t fall in his eyes; George faintly noticed the pinkish tint in the clip and smiled.

This man who was over six feet, slightly buff from football, and looked intimidating as hell was wearing a pink hair clip. George found it silly, he wasn’t trying to stereotype tall and big football players, or tall and big people in general, but it was something he never thought he would ever get to experience. 

“F-fine!” George sputtered out quickly, “Just lost.” He explained quietly hands shaking as more people gathered around to see what the commotion was. George looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

“How the fuck did you get lost?” George could recognize Nick’s voice as he questioned George in disbelief, “What are you, stupid?”

George gaped and snapped his neck up to meet Nick’s eyes, completely forgetting about the many naked and half naked men who surrounded them, “Oh cause I’m sure you’d last a day in London without a map to get anywhere in a new school on your first day in a new fucking country. Tell me Nick, could you? Or are _you_ just some stupid jock?”

Nick visibly straightened up, offended at what George said, “All you had to do was ask for a fucking map you dipshit. Who’s the dumb jock now? You are. I’d have enough common sense to ask for a map, or are you too preppy for that and need everything given to you because you’re a cheerleader?”

“I don’t know what kind of cheerleaders who’ve met, but I’m sure _Karl_ wouldn’t have liked to hear you say that, would he have? Shall I ask him?” George smirked as he asked his question, he felt like a genius for coming up with such an _amazing_ comeback like that.

Nick’s own smirk dropped at the usage of Karl’s name, he gritted his teeth, “Ok! Ok, guys calm down now.” Clay nervously jumped between the two _again_.

“Whatever.” Nick tsked with a jut of his chin before he threw Clay a towel, turned around and walked away, and as Nick walked away slowly the crowd dispersed and all who were left was Dave and Clay.

Clay coughed lightly to ease the tension, “Where were you headed to anyways?” Clay asked curiously.

“I _was_ going to the male cheer locker room, but I was in such a rush because I realized I was late that I ended up going into the first male sign I could see.” George’s cheeks tinted pink at his embarrassing explanation, his mouth quirking up into an awkward grimace and smile.

Both Dave and Clay bursted out into laughter, tears welling up inside their eyes, and George thought it was ridiculous; the fact that they were laughing at something that wasn’t even close to being funny was the most foolish thing he’d ever witnessed. He decided then and there that they were both the most simpleminded people he’s ever met. 

As George compared that fact he started to compare a couple other similarities between them; their height, the way they talk, their stance and build, the scary way they were so alike but yet so different and complicated from one another. In a way they could be the exact same person but also two whole other people.

The way they sniggered and mocked George made him snap out of his mind and his endless thoughts that seemed to go on and on, it was like whenever he got sucked into his own thoughts it was difficult to drag him out. 

“Ok… Stop laughing now, it’s not funny anymore.” George commented dryly, his face stone cold as he gave off a fake laugh.

The laugh only made it worse, sending Clay into a fit of breathless wheezing and Dave into a fit of laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his lips that were pulled up into a genuine smile. George absentmindedly smiled along, a reaction from seeing both of them looking so carefree and boisterous.

“Will you guys just tell me where the other locker room is?” George asked impatiently with a pout, he was late enough already and wasn’t going to spend anymore time goofing off when he shouldn't be. Now he could only hope that his coach would give him another chance to prove himself worthy and that this one mistake of being late didn’t define him. Although his track record of being late this morning surly wouldn’t benefit or help him at all when begging for forgiveness.

Clay stopped wheezing for a second to answer with a sheepish grin, “If you just go through the doors the other locker room is right beside this one.”

George stammered, “W-what?” He asked confused before realization hit him, “WHAT?” He repeated with a screech, George mumbled something incoherently to himself before storming out of the locker room with a troubled look on his face.

_Those stupid idiots,_ George scowled thougtfully inside his racing mind as he pushed open the correct door and sure enough it was empty. No sign of Karl nor Floris which ensured his thoughts that he was definitely late and it was all their fault. Not only Clay’s and Daves but practically the whole football team and George bitterly included himself in the list. Because if he hadn’t slept through his classes he wouldn;t have been late in the first place, but then again George wondered, _why didn’t Will wake me up sooner?_

But not wanting to dwell on the thought for any longer George buried it in his head and changed the fastest he ever has into tight shorts and a loose tank top—his practice clothing as of then—and then sneakers. He messily shoved his bag into a random empty locker after roughly stuffing them with his clothes and grabbing his water bottle. 

George sucked in a much needed breath before pushing open the connecting door from the locker room to the gymnasium to cover up his embarrassment as _all_ heads turned towards him. George failed to contemplate the fact that not only would the cheer team be in the gym but also the whole football team. Even so he should have known considering Clay, Nick, and Luke were talking about this pairing situation with the two teams beforehand.

“How nice of you to join us.” Coach Monte exasperated, her face twisting in irritation as she lightly placed her hands on one another in front of her body.

George flinched at her clear anger and annoyance for his disruption and tardiness when she explicitly said not to be late, George wasn’t even sure what he could possibly say, “I am sorry for being late Coach Monte, it won’t happen again.” George went for an apology, hoping she would forgive George.

“You’re right, it won’t happen again because you're out.” She stated with a heavy glare, “Get out.” Coach Monte ordered sternly.

George faltered, “Wait, please, I really am sorry, I didn’t plan to be late-” George tried to explain in desperation.

The only reason George left his home and came to America was to join one of the best cheerleading programs ever founded, if he was told to get out that would be the end of it and it was only his first day. 

“I. Said. Get. Out.” Her voice lowered as she harshly pointed towards the exit.

George was stressed as he swept his mind for a way to make her change her mind, but from the look on her face it would be impossible but this was a once in a lifetime chance and George didn’t want to give it up. Not when he just got it. 

So he did the only thing he could think of, “And I said I was sorry and that it won’t happen again and I meant it. If you would just give m-” George held up his hand when he saw she was about to interrupt him, “If you would just give me another chance then I’m sure I could prove to you that I have what it takes to stay. With all due respect Coach Monte I had just travelled roughly 10 hours on a plane yesterday, was sent off with some guy I barely know and then expected to show up the next day in tiptop shape. I wasn’t given directions or a map and I shouldn’t have to ask for one because if this is how you treat your exchange students then I don’t want to be here and trust me you want me here. Now either you can send me away right now and I’ll go or you could give me another chance, see what I can offer and then decide.” George heatedly argued while trying to reason with her.

She fell silent, a shocked look adorned her face as she stared at George while everyone around them looked just as speechless and astounded by George standing up to the so called “stricted” coach that took no bullshit. 

George usually didn’t like arguing with staff or authority figures, he was taught growing up that they were to be respected. Soon George figured out that some people took advantage of that respect and some didn’t deserve it, therefore people have to gain his respect and respect him to some degree before getting the same in return.

But as time ticked by at what seemed like the slowest it’s ever been George got nervous from the tensed silence surrounding him, “Ok…” Coach Monte started slowly as if just grasping everything that George said, “You have one chance, don’t mess it up.” She concluded and even as a frown adorned her lips her eyes shined bright with interest and pride, and with her pride left George with his own sense of prideness. 

Coach Monte coughed to ease the silence and bring everyone's attention back towards her and Coach Reel who were more than ready to give directions and instructions to the already antsy teenagers. As eyes fitted from George to the actual adults in the room George cautiously slipped behind the cheerleading team and awaited what they would explain.

“As some of you know today is pairing day, for those who don’t know,” Coach Monte briefly looked over to George, “Pairing day happens every month, it’s simply a day where us coaches evaluate your skills and then pair you up, a footballer with a cheerleader.”

Everything that George heard back at lunch made more sense now as Coach Monte explained the meaning. “We’ve already come up with the pairs but seeing as George is new and neither Coach Reel or myself has seen his skill we’ll have George perform a basic cheer composition and decide from there.” 

George nodded with seemingly confidence on the outside but on the inside he was brimming in nerves. With a clap of Coach Reels hands both teams dispersed off to the sides leaving George in the middle.

“This composition should be simple, for yourself at least.” Coach Monte stated from across the gym, her hollow voice echoing after, “You’ll start with a cheer that goes like, ‘Stratic Lynx’s, that’s who we are, the Stratic Lynxes,’ then you’ll spell Stratic Lynx’s before concluding it with, ‘Lynx Pride’ after that cheer you’ll do 2 leaps, 1 toe touch, 2 round offs, 3 backflips, and 1 scale.”

George nodded and got into position, a basic high V arm placement and started to shout, “STRATIC LYNXES, THAT'S WHO WE ARE, THE STRATIC LYNXES, S-T-R-A-T-I-C L-Y-N-X-E-S, LYNX PRIDE.” George took a deep breath and smiled with pearly white teeth, his cheekbones raised and defined his features.

Using the free space he was given George leaped two times in the air, and gained a good amount of air time. His legs curved in slightly as he leaped, a perfect leap with good form. Then came the toe touch, George didn’t particularly like toe touches, especially when he had no boost in the air to give him a better look then just hopping off the ground. Either way George jumped, spreading his legs midair and bringing his hands out to form a similar form to his legs. _Another perfect stunt_ , George whispfully commented inside his head.

  
  


Breaking out into a run from one end of the gun George performs two round offs and then followed by three perfectly executed backflips before landing right in front of the football team. His hair ruffled, cheeks flushed as he was sweating before ending the combination George brought his left leg up straight in the air, bending his body right as he held onto his calf and leaned, a nicely done scale. All the while making eye contact with Clay as he gripped his calf and showed off his flexibility.

George faltered as he brought his leg down, stumbling backwards at loss of balance, expecting to hit the floor he awaited the stinging sensation on his ass and a loud bang. Instead he was met with a high pitched laugh and arms catching him, “You did really good George!” Karl grinned as he lifted George back up.

“Thank god! If only I hadn’t stumbled just then.” George reminded with a shrug.

Karl only shook his head, “No way, even though you did stumble, everything else was done practically perfectly. And although you had no one to help you or a cheer team to back you up everyone could see your talent, your passion.” 

George giggled nervously, “Thank you.” He said awkwardly with a small smile.

“You did really good.” Both Dave and Clay said simultaneously with a heart clenching grin.

“Nice work George, you really did prove yourself.” Coach Reel patted George on the shoulder, “Now to announce the pairs.”

Everyone went silent, coming up to gather around the coaches, all excited and nervous to hear about their new or old pairs. George too was both excited and nervous to hear who he would get paired up with, especially since he had no knowledge of how well the other player was.

Drowning out the rattled names being called he only paid attention to his name, waiting to hear who’s name would be called with his”. 

“Nick and Karl as per usual.” Coach Monte appealed to the curious men whose eyes were sparkling with their names being called with each other.

“George and…” George gulped, “George, Dave, and Clay.” Coach Reel announced, oblivious to the deafening silence that overtook the gymnasium.

“WHAT!?” Floris screeched, flinging his hands in the air in disbelief before he sent a nasty glare to George who was confused as fuck.

_Both Clay and Dave?_


End file.
